Field of the Invention
This invention relates to surgery and more particularly to an apparatus and method for securing tissue comprising a novel screw anchor and rotational driver for securing a suture to a surgical button, a pledget or a capture.
Description of the Related Art
In recent years the use of captures have found increased use in the surgical art. Typically, a capture is used in association with a suture for securing an end of the suture without the need for tying a knot in the suture. The use of a capture has several advantages over the traditional tying of a suture. Firstly, a capture will secure a suture faster than tying a traditional knot. Secondly, a capture will generally yield more consistent holding strength relative to a traditional knot. Thirdly, a capture can be used in arthroscopic surgery where space limitation makes knot tying difficult for a surgeon.
The following prior art are examples of the development of captures and the like, including anchors, fasteners screws for the surgical art. These prior art examples may be used in various types of surgery including medical, veterinary and dental implants.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,898,156 to Gatturna, et al. discloses a suture anchor for anchoring one end of a conventional suture to bone comprising a coupling member, with at least one barb made of a resilient elastic material projecting from said coupling member, and structure for use in attaching one end of a suture to said suture anchor. The coupling member and the at least one barb are adapted to securely anchor one end of the suture in bone when the suture is attached to the attachment structure, so that the other end of the suture extending outside the bone can be used to attach objects to the bone. A novel application tool is also provided.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,733,307 to Dinsdale discloses a bone anchor with a suture trough for attaching bone to tissue using a suture. The bone anchor includes a threaded bone anchor body having a major diameter, a minor diameter, a tip, and a drive head. A suture trough is formed within the anchor body with a width greater than or equal to the diameter of the suture and a depth below the minor diameter greater than or equal to the diameter of the suture. A suture passageway connects the opposing portions of the suture trough. The suture seats within the suture trough during insertion of the bone anchor into the bone.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,370,661 to Branch discloses a method for attaching tissue to a bone, which includes the use of a filament member and a head member which engages the filament member and holds a tissue in place. Also provided is a device and method for repairing a break in tissue, which indicates the use of a filament member and at least one member which engages the filament member.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,413,585 to Pagedas discloses a self locking suture lock having a first suture thread opening in which the thread is secured before the surgical stitch and a cone shaped second stitch lock opening that is larger at the front side than at the back side, and designed to receive suture thread in only one direction, thereby locking it against withdrawal after the stitch to complete and lock it without the need for a surgical knot. A tongue in the second opening will allow passage through the cone shaped second opening from front side to back side but not allow passage from back to side to front side or pulling out of second opening once threaded. The front side of the self locking suture may be distinctively colored so that a surgeon will know which side of the suture lock will accept the suture thread. The first opening may take the form of a deformable slot, a pair of openings, or other forms. The tongue may engage the edge of the second opening, a slot, or other unidirectional lock structures.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,584,835 to Greenfield discloses a two-part device for suturing soft tissue to bone. The device employs a bone anchor which is installed in the bone and a suture anchor which is coupled to the soft tissue and then engaged with the bone anchor. The engagement of the suture anchor with the bone anchor is readily reversible so as to permit adjustments in the placement of the sutures. In the practice of the invention, no step is irreversible except the drilling of the bone hole that accepts the bone anchor. A special tool is described for facilitating the installation of a bone anchor having a round internal cross-section. The suture anchor can be installed with the application of only direct pressure, and can be disengaged by counterclockwise rotation, with the use of a disengagement tool, such as a screw driver. Sutures are threaded through apertures in the suture anchor, and the engagement of the sutures is enhanced by a friction fit between the suture and bone anchors.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,938,686 to Benderev, et al. discloses a bone anchor implantation device positioned over a bone, and a bone anchor installed in a bone.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,948,000 to Larsen, et al. discloses a system for suture anchor placement including an apparatus having a handle portion and an operating portion. The handle portion includes a spring, a needle park, and a member for releasably holding a length of the suture. The operating portion includes a sheath tube and a plunger rod slidably disposed within the bore of the sheath tube. The plunger rod is fixedly mounted at its proximal end to the handle. The suture anchor is releasably engaged to the distal end portion of the plunger rod. The sheath tube is mounted to the handle and movable with respect to the handle between a distal position and a proximal position, the sheath tube being resiliently biased to the distal position by the spring and movable to the proximal position in response to proximally directed force of sufficient magnitude applied to the distal end of the sheath tube. The sheath tube has a portion with an outer diameter greater than the diameter of the hole in the bone such that when the installation tool is pressed toward the bone, the sheath tube retracts into the handle and the suture anchor is advanced into a hole previously made in the bone. The suture, initially held in a taut configuration, is released in response to movement of the sheath tube to its proximal position.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,013,083 to Bennett discloses tom tissue such as a rotator cuff positioned on the bone exterior by a tissue grasper. A cannula is inserted through the skin substantially to the torn tissue. A drill guide is inserted into the cannula, a drill bit is inserted into the drill guide, and a hole is drilled through the torn tissue and completely through the bone. The drill bit is removed and an inner cannula is passed through the drill guide until its distal end is engaged on the torn tissue or alternatively passed through the hole until its distal end is at the far end of the drilled hole. A soft tissue anchor having expandable wings at its distal end and sutures secured to an eyelet at its proximal end is releasably connected to the distal end of a tubular deployment tool with the free ends of the sutures extending through the deployment tool. The deployment tool is passed through the inner cannula and drilled hole until the expandable wings clear the far end of the hole a sufficient distance to allow the wings to expand to a diameter larger than the diameter of the drilled hole. The deployment tool, inner cannula, drill guide, and cannula are removed and tension is applied to the suture to engage the expanded wings of the anchor on the exterior surface of the bone surrounding the drilled hole. A button is run down on the sutures through the cannula and secured on the torn tissue by the sutures such that the tom tissue is secured to the bone and the sutures are anchored to the hard exterior surface of the bone by the expanded anchor.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,015,410 to Tormala, et al. discloses a bioabsorbable surgical implant for use in supporting soft tissue in a superior position in the body. The surgical implant includes a shaft that connects the implant to a bone or hard tissue and a head secured to the shaft. The head of the implant has a concave lower surface so that a suture (or sutures) can easily be wound around the shaft below the head and locked to this position by tightening the head against bone or hard tissue and by pushing or turning the shaft into the bone or hard tissue. The connected shaft and head are formed from a resorbable polymer, copolymer, polymer alloy or composite, which maintains a specified strength for a period of time at least equal to a healing period for the patient. Thereafter, the surgical implant is substantially resorbed by the body over a period of time needed for healing. The surgical implant is particularly adapted for use in endoscopic face and/or brow lift surgery and other endoscopic cosmetic, plastic and reconstructive surgical procedures, where sutures are applied for tissue lifting.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,117,162 to Schmieding, et al. discloses a corkscrew suture anchor having a continuous thread spiralling around a tapering central core. At the distal end, the suture anchor terminates in a rounded point. At the proximal end of the suture anchor is an eye for receiving suture. The suture anchor has a large thread surface per turn of thread. Anti-backout ridges can be formed on the front and/or back faces of the threads. A driver for the suture anchor is provided, the driver including a shaft having a central axis, a length, a distal end, and a proximal end. The shaft is provided at its distal end with an opening aligned with the central axis of the shaft, for receiving the hexagonal proximal end of the suture anchor. One or more sutures threaded through the suture eye are threaded through the hollow tubular shaft. The suture is pulled into and captured by V-shaped notches on the proximal end of the handle to hold the suture anchor in place on the distal end of the driver under the tension of the captured sutures.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,206,886 to Bennett discloses torn tissue such as a rotator cuff positioned on the bone exterior by a tissue grasper. A cannula is inserted through the skin substantially to the torn tissue. A drill guide is inserted into the cannula, a drill bit is inserted into the drill guide, and a hole is drilled through the tom tissue and completely through the bone. The drill bit is removed and an inner cannula is passed through the drill guide until its distal end is engaged on the torn tissue or alternatively passed through the hole until its distal end is at the far end of the drilled hole. A soft tissue anchor having expandable wings at its distal end and sutures secured to an eyelet at its proximal end is releasably connected to the distal end of a tubular deployment tool with the free ends of the sutures extending through the deployment tool. The deployment tool is passed through the inner cannula and drilled hole until the expandable wings clear the far end of the hole a sufficient distance to allow the wings to expand to a diameter larger than the diameter of the drilled hole. The deployment tool, inner cannula, drill guide, and cannula are removed and tension is applied to the suture to engage the expanded wings of the anchor on the exterior surface of the bone surrounding the drilled hole. A button is run down on the sutures through the cannula and secured on the tom tissue by the sutures such that the tom tissue is secured to the bone and the sutures are anchored to the hard exterior surface of the bone by the expanded anchor.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,214,031 to Schmieding, et al. discloses a corkscrew suture anchor having a continuous thread spiralling around a tapering central core. At the distal end, the suture anchor terminates in a rounded point. At the proximal end of the suture anchor is an eye for receiving suture. The suture anchor has a large thread surface per turn of thread. Anti-backout ridges can be formed on the front and/or back faces of the threads. A driver for the suture anchor is provided, the driver including a shaft having a central axis, a length, a distal end, and a proximal end. The shaft is provided at its distal end with an opening aligned with the central axis of the shaft, for receiving the hexagonal proximal end of the suture anchor. One or more sutures threaded through the suture eye are threaded through the hollow tubular shaft. The suture is pulled into and captured by V-shaped notches on the proximal end of the handle to hold the suture anchor in place on the distal end of the driver under the tension of the captured sutures.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,293,961 to Schwartz, et al. discloses a device for locking a suture in place without the need for tying knots once the suture is placed within tissue. The device comprises an anchor having a front section and a rear section, a cannula extending through the front and rear sections through which the suture extends, and a bead positioned adjacent an end of the suture for locking the suture within the cannula.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,491,714 to Bennett discloses a surgical apparatus for anchoring and reattachment of torn tissue such as a rotator cuff against on the outer or exterior surface of a tissue substrate. The invention includes a tissue substrate anchor such as that having expandable wings. an elongated suture member securable at its proximal end to the tissue substrate anchor, and a torn tissue retainer lockingly attachable along the length of the suture member by mating interlocking structure therebetween. Tension is applied to the free distal end of the suture member while the tissue retainer is non-reversibly moved longitudinally along on the suture member to secure the tom tissue against the tissue substrate outer surface. A separate torn tissue gripping member may also be provided for broadened and enhanced tom tissue securement against the tissue substrate. In another embodiment, the tissue anchor is formed as a unit with the suture member enabling additional forms of tissue repair such as the closure of an internal meniscus tear or separation.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,533,802 to Bojarski, et al. discloses a method of securing a tissue graft within a bone passage including providing a graft fixation member comprising a closed-loop having a pair of opposing loop sections and capturing a first loop section of the closed-loop within the fixation member. An opposing second loop section of the closed loop is passed through an opening in the tissue graft, and the second loop section of the closed loop is secured to the fixation member.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,303,577 to Dean discloses a method, system and apparatus for augmenting the surgical repair of soft tissue injuries, in which a first end of a bridge member attaches to a first portion of healthy tissue, and a second end of the bridge member attaches to a second portion of healthy tissue. The bridge member (or bridge members) used to augment the soft tissue repair may be interconnected or function independently. Flexibility and elasticity of the bridge member are determined by the situation and may be altered to improve healing. The device may be used in arthroscopic procedures, and may be manufactured in a variety of lengths, or may be manufactured one length and be cut to the desired length, or otherwise altered to provide an optimal length of the bridge member.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,530,990 to Perriello, et al. discloses a method of securing a tissue graft within a bone passage including providing a graft fixation member comprising a closed double-loop having a pair of differently sized loop sections and capturing both sections of the closed-loop within the fixation member. The longer loop section is passed through an opening in the tissue graft then is passed through the smaller loop and thrown over the fixation member to form a knot.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,585,311 to Green, et al. discloses a method and device for securing soft tissue to a rigid material such as bone. A bone anchor is described that comprises a base and a top such that suture material may be compressed between surfaces on the base and top to secure the suture to the anchor. Also described is an inserter that can be used to insert the bone anchor into bone and move the anchor top relative to the anchor base to clamp suture material there between. Also described is a soft-tissue and bone piercing anchor and associated inserter. Methods are described that allow use of the bone anchors to provide multiple lengths of suture material to compress a large area of soft tissue against bone.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,615,061 to White, et al. discloses a suture-loading system, method and apparatus for loading a suture onto a bone anchor. The system comprising: a bone anchor comprising a suture leg-anchoring structure and a plurality of body holes on the anchor; a suture comprising a standing end portion and a working end portion; a standing end trackway to guide the standing end portion of the suture through the suture leg-anchoring structure; and a working end trackway to guide the working end portion of the suture through the body holes in the anchor.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,637,926 to Foerster, et al. discloses an innovative bone anchor and method for securing soft tissue, such as tendons, to bone, which permit a suture attachment that lies entirely beneath the cortical bone surface. Advantageously, the suturing material between the soft tissue and the bone anchor is secured without the need for tying a knot. The suture attachment to the bone anchor involves the looping of a length of suture around a pulley within the bone anchor, tightening the suture and attached soft tissue, and clamping the suture within the bone anchor. The bone anchor may be a tubular body having a lumen containing a plurality of suture-locking elements that clamp the suture therein. The locking elements may be thin and C-shaped. One or more locking plugs attached to separable actuation rods displace axially within the lumen and act on the locking elements to displace them radially. A generally uniform passage through the locking elements in their first positions converts to a smaller irregular passage after the locking plug displaces the elements to their second positions, thus effectively clamping the suture. The bone anchor further may include locking structure for securing itself within a bone cavity.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,658,750 to Li discloses a suture anchoring system and method including a plurality of anchor members interconnected to form an anchor assembly with a suture extending therefrom. The anchor assembly has an insertion configuration wherein the anchor members are aligned in a substantially linear arrangement for delivery through an aperture in bodily tissue and an expanded configuration wherein the anchor members are transitioned to a non-linear arrangement to prevent passage of the anchor assembly back through the aperture.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,658,751 to Stone, et al. discloses a suture construction and method for forming a suture construction. The construction utilizes a suture having an enlarged central body portion defining a longitudinal passage. First and second ends of the suture are passed through first and second apertures associated with the longitudinal passage to form a pair of loops. Portions of the suture lay parallel to each other within the suture. Application of tension onto the suture construction causes constriction of the longitudinal passage, thus preventing relative motions of the captured portions of the suture.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,662,157 B2 to Ahmad discloses a bone anchor including a screw portion configured to penetrate a bone. The screw portion includes a retention thread extending at least part of a length of the screw portion and a tip at a first end of the screw portion. The bone anchor includes a protrusion adjacent a second end of the screw portion. The second end is opposite the first end of the screw portion. The protrusion comprises a plurality of external sides forming a shape and a rounded interior surface enclosing a protrusion recess. The rounded interior surface includes a recess thread configured to retain a component at least partially in the protrusion recess. The protrusion has a maximum width that is less than a maximum diameter of the screw portion such that a shoulder is formed where the protrusion meets the second end of the screw portion.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,674,274 to Forester, et al. discloses a bone anchor device for attaching connective tissue to bone comprising a disk adapted for insertion into a portion of bone to which the connective tissue is to be attached. The disk is movable between a bent orientation for presenting a smaller cross-section and an expanded orientation for presenting a larger cross-section. The bent orientation is utilized for inserting the disk through a small hole into a region of cancellous bone beneath the cortical bone layer, after which the disk is actuated to its expanded orientation so that it will be permanently anchored in the cancellous bone, as it will be too large to return proximally through the hole in the cortical bone layer. Two embodiments are disclosed. In a first embodiment, the disk is initially formed in the expanded orientation, of spring steel. In a second embodiment, the disk is initially formed in the bent orientation, and spring steel is not required.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,686,838 to Wolf, et al. discloses a surgical anchor device for the repair of a torn ligament or tendon, primarily the anterior cruciate ligament in the knee. The device is used to affix the ligament within a femoral bone tunnel in the distal portion of the femur from the intra-articular surface. The device provides a pulley for a suture, wherein a free end of the suture may be pulled away from the device to draw the suture attached to the ligament graft within the femoral bone tunnel securing the ligament graft within the bone tunnel. Installation of the device is provided by insertion of the device through a tibial hole, through the femoral tunnel out of the lateral femoral cortex, pulling the attached sutures simultaneously to flatten the device against the lateral femoral cortex, attaching one end of the suture to the ligament graft and pulling the other end of the suture until the graft is situated properly within the femoral bone tunnel and tying the free end of the suture to retain the graft within the femoral bone tunnel.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,695,494 to Foerster discloses a device for attaching connective tissue to bone. The device has a longitudinal axis and comprises an annular toggle member and a body member disposed distally of the toggle member, such that there is an axial space between the toggle member and the body member. The toggle member is movable between an undeployed position wherein the toggle member has a smaller profile in a direction transverse to the axis and a deployed position wherein the toggle member has a larger profile in the direction transverse to the axis. When installed in a desired procedural site, in suitable bone, suturing material extends axially through a center aperture in the annular toggle member, without being secured to or contacting the toggle member. This approach permits a suture attachment which lies entirely beneath the cortical bone surface, and which further permit the attachment of suture to the bone anchor without the necessity for tying knots, which is particularly arduous and technically demanding in the case of arthroscopic procedures.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,713,285 to Stone, et al. discloses a suture anchor for anchoring a suture in the selected portion of an anatomical portion for fixing a suture thereto. The suture anchor includes an anatomical engaging portion and a suture engaging portion wherein both the anatomical engaging portion and a suture engaging portion are adapted to be substantially disposed below an exterior of the anatomical portion after implantation. Suture eyelets are provided in the suture engaging section and a suture passage is formed to interconnect the eyelets to allow a suture to be easily threaded in the suture engaging section from the first eyelet to the second eyelet.
United States Patent Application 2002/0004668 to Bartlett discloses a suture anchor comprising a generally quadrilaterally shaped body having a bore-abutting surface with a leading gripping edge at one end of the bore-abutting surface, a trailing gripping edge at the other end, and a closing surface having an arcuate portion and a linear portion engaging the leading and trailing gripping edges, respectively, generally opposite the bore-abutting surface. The body further defines a suture bore extending transversely therethrough and an inserter bore adapted to receive an insertion tool. A suture engages the suture anchor through the bore and is adapted to engage bodily tissue to be secured to the bone. Also provided are a knotless suture anchor configuration, an associated insertion tool, and a suture anchor kit, as well as a method of implanting a suture anchor in a bore in a bone.
United States Patent Application 2002/0004669 to Bartlett discloses a suture anchor comprising a generally quadrilaterally shaped body having a bore-abutting surface with a leading gripping edge at one end of the bore-abutting surface, a trailing gripping edge at the other end, and a closing surface having an arcuate portion and a linear portion engaging the leading and trailing gripping edges, respectively, generally opposite the bore-abutting surface. The body further defines a suture bore extending transversely therethrough and an inserter bore adapted to receive an insertion tool. A suture engages the suture anchor through the bore and is adapted to engage bodily tissue to be secured to the bone. Also provided are a knotless suture anchor configuration, an associated insertion tool, and a suture anchor kit, as well as a method of implanting a suture anchor in a bore in a bone.
United States Patent Application 2002/0007196 to Bartlett discloses a suture anchor comprising a generally quadrilaterally shaped body having a bore-abutting surface with a leading gripping edge at one end of the bore-abutting surface, a trailing gripping edge at the other end, and a closing surface having an arcuate portion and a linear portion engaging the leading and trailing gripping edges, respectively, generally opposite the bore-abutting surface. The body further defines a suture bore extending transversely therethrough and an inserter bore adapted to receive an insertion tool. A suture engages the suture anchor through the bore and is adapted to engage bodily tissue to be secured to the bone. Also provided are a knotless suture anchor configuration, an associated insertion tool, and a suture anchor kit, as well as a method of implanting a suture anchor in a bore in a bone.
United States Patent Application 2006/0058844 to White, et al. discloses an internal tissue puncture closure method and apparatus providing a locking device for compressing and holding an external component such as a collagen sponge at a puncture situs. The locking device facilitates compression of the external component in a first direction, but prevents or locks against retraction.
United States Patent Application 2006/0106422 to Del Rio, et al. discloses suture tying in a medical procedure including the use of an anchor that includes a suture locking device. The device includes a sliding pin guided by axial side slots formed in the locking device that forces the suture where the two ends thereof are inserted into the interior of the suture locking mechanism to drive the captured suture and pin to fit into a recess on the top of the suture locking mechanism such that the top of the pin binds the suture against the upper inner surface of the recess. The recess can be serrated to enhance the locking capability and the pin is polygonal shaped to provide side surfaces that run parallel to the wall of the recess to assure that the side portion of the pin does not fracture the suture and cause it to weaken. The locking of the suture is automatic upon the deployment of the anchor which actuates the pin into the locking position, thus eliminating the necessity of manually knotting the suture and improving the cinching of the tissue to the bone. The suture locking mechanism is usable for attaching tissue to the bone, tying tissue to tissue and the like. The disclosure also includes the method of deploying the combined anchor and suture locking device in a medical procedure.
United States Patent Application 2007/015651 to Guan, et al. discloses an expanding plug for tendon fixation featuring a two-part system in which an expansion pin fits inside a fixation sleeve. The fixation sleeve is configured to expand diametrically to achieve interference fixation of a graft tendon inside of a bone tunnel. Fixation sleeve expansion is urged by a two-step engagement of the expansion pin. The tendon graft is assembled to the expanding bolt and situated within a bone tunnel. Passing suture is used to pull a joint-line end of the expansion pin into the tunnel to partially expand the fixation sleeve at the joint-line end. Pulling a graft end of the expansion pin toward the joint line expands the fixation sleeve to place the expanding plug in the fully deployed configuration.
United States Patent Application 2007/028375 to Hindrichs, et al. discloses an implant structure for use in pulling two soft body tissue areas closer together in a patient (e.g., two points along or adjacent to the patient's mitral valve annulus) including at least two tissue anchor structures that are respectively implantable into the two tissue areas. A tether structure links the two tissue anchors and can be shortened and held in that condition by a cinch structure. Bracing structures are used between the anchors and the tether to help keep the longitudinal axes of the anchors transverse to the tether axis even when the tether is under tension. The tether may be sheathed in a cushioning sleeve to help protect adjacent tissue from erosion by the tether.
United States Patent Application 2008/0082113 to Bishop, et al. discloses embodiments of apparatus and methods for tissue lifting, or for correcting a ptosis condition caused by tissue stretching. In some embodiments a tissue is supported by a support member. In some embodiments, tension is applied to a support member through at least one suspension member. The described embodiments provide examples of methods and apparatus effective for use in lifting or otherwise applying tension to various tissues, including tissues of the breast, buttock, thigh, arm, abdomen, neck and face.
United States Patent Application 2008/0234731 to Leung, et al. discloses a suture anchor for approximating tissue to bone or other tissue. The suture anchor comprises an anchor member to fixedly engage the bone for securing the anchor member relative to the bone. A plurality of sutures are mounted to the proximal end of the anchor member so that the sutures extend outwardly from the anchor member. Each suture has a sharp pointed distal end for penetrating the tissue and a plurality of barbs extending from the periphery and disposed along the length of the body of the suture. The barbs permit movement of the sutures through the tissue in a direction of movement of the pointed end and prevent movement of the sutures relative to the tissue in a direction opposite the direction of movement of the pointed end. At least one pointed distal end of at least one suture comprises a needle.
United States Patent Application 2009/0248071 to Saint, et al. discloses methods and apparatus for use in supporting tissue in a patient's body. In some embodiments, the patient's breast is supported. In some embodiments, the methods provide ways of supporting and adjusting tissue, and the apparatus includes components and embodiments for supporting and adjusting the tissue. Some embodiments include a supporting device, having a first portion, a second portion, and a support member positioned between the first portion and second portion. Some embodiments include advancing the first portion of the supporting device into the body to a first location in the body; advancing the second portion of the supporting device into the body to a second location in the body; securing the first portion of the supporting device at the first location; and shifting soft tissue in the body with the support member.
United States Patent Application 2009/0287227 to Newell, et al. discloses methods, systems, devices and assemblies for treating a patient by: making an incision or puncture though the patient's skin over the abdominal cavity. An initial tract is established through an opening formed by the incision or puncture. An instrument is advanced through the tract; contacting a distal end portion of the instrument against an inner surface of the abdominal cavity, and driving at least one stitching needle through the inner surface of the abdominal cavity. The driving is continued until the at least one stitching needle exits the inner surface of the abdominal cavity. A suture anchor is carried by each of the at least one stitching needle to a suture anchor at an exit location, respectively. Tension is applied to each of the sutures.
United States Patent Application 2010/0101526 to Bennett discloses a surgical suture system, suture, and tissue engaging member for tissue repair and reattachment of tom tissue to a tissue substrate, medical prosthesis or medical implant. The system includes the elongated flexible suture member having a plurality of longitudinally spaced protuberances along a length thereof and one or a plurality of the tissue engaging members each of which include two closely spaced apart locking apertures sized and configured to receive one of the suture members passed therethrough or a unique single locking aperture to allow longitudinal tensioning and/or restraining movement of the suture member in only one direction through the locking apertures for suture member tightening.
United States Patent Application 2010/0160963 to Fallin, et al. discloses a system for attaching soft tissue to bone including an anchor, a suture, and a tissue retainer. The anchor may have a threaded tip that engages the bone, and a suture retention portion with passageways arranged such that each of first and second anchor portions of the suture can be drawn through the passageways along only a single direction. The tissue retainer has passageways through which the suture can freely move in either direction. Thus, the anchor and the tissue retainer may be attached to bone and tissue, respectively, and the suture may be drawn to substantially irreversibly draw the bone and tissue together. In alternative embodiments, an anchor may receive only one portion of suture and/or one suture end may be affixed to the anchor. The anchor may alternatively permit free motion of the suture, while the tissue retainer permits passage of the suture along only one direction.
United States Patent Application 2012/0101524 to Bennett discloses a surgical suture system for tissue repair and reattachment of torn tissue to a tissue substrate, medical prosthesis or medical implant. The system includes an elongated flexible suture member having a plurality of longitudinally spaced protuberances along a length thereof and a plurality of tissue engaging members each including two spaced apart locking apertures sized to receive the suture member passed therethrough to allow longitudinal movement of the suture member in only one direction through the locking apertures for suture member tightening.
United States Patent Application 2013/0090686 to Covidien discloses barbed surgical sutures are provided which include an elongated body and a plurality of barbs extending therefrom. A bioactive agent is disposed within barb angles formed between the barbs and the elongated body. The barbs may be made from a shape memory polymer having a permanent shape which may be deformed to a temporary shape, such that barbs of the suture extend at different barb angles in the different shape configurations. The barb angles of the permanent shape may be greater than the barb angles of the temporary shape, thereby exposing and/or releasing a bioactive agent after placement in tissue.
Although the forgoing prior art has contributed to the surgical art, none of these have provided a new system for securing sutures to a tissue or a bone suitable for use in general as well as arthroscopic, endoscopic, laparoscopic or minimally invasive surgery.
Therefore, it is an object of the invention to provide an improved hand tool comprising a rotation driver for rotationally inserting a screw within a bone.
Another object of this invention is to provide a novel screw suitable for use with the rotation driver for completely embedding the screw into the bone while permitting a suture to be threaded through a transverse aperture in the screw.
Another object of this invention is to provide a rotation driver for facilitating the insertion and engagement of a capture with one of a series of protuberance formed along a length of a suture.
Another object of this invention is to provide a method for forming a series of protuberance along a length of a suture.
The foregoing has outlined some of the more pertinent objects of the present invention. These objects should be construed as being merely illustrative of some of the more prominent features and applications of the invention. Many other beneficial results can be obtained by modifying the invention within the scope of the invention. Accordingly other objects in a full understanding of the invention may be had by referring to the summary of the invention, the detailed description describing the preferred embodiment in addition to the scope of the invention defined by the claims taken in conjunction with accompanying drawings.